Demon Souls action RPG game
The game is made by a company called Lakoo. There original webpage is located on Facebook, with the title of the game. Gameplay The game has an interactive screen where the player can move the character Thunder using a circular motion icon on the bottom left side of the screen. The game is presented as a pixel game with sprites and it's possible to interact with other characters in the game. Although at some points of conversation becomes unavailable particularly after a mission has been done with the interactive character. There are small missions available which are rewarded by money or by items And expert points can be awarded as well. As for the main missions-or main events-These can be accessed on the map, which is accessible by touching the Thunder icon on the top left side of the screen. This also allows to allocate points, change weapons and demons to summon. It also can show quests, including quest items and information on demons and weaponry. Demons can be fused together as long as the correct demons are caught. Soulstones '''are collected to buy items and to catch demons-weaker demons have a smaller amount of soulstone needed and fusing can waste soulstones. Demons can be caught in the wild, and fused. Although bosses which are demons are not available to be captured. Other items such as potions and mana potions can be bought by shopkeepers. '''However: this comes unavailable when searching in an area for character or from a main event. Which is why it's better and more appropriate to buy the necessary items before facing a strong opponent/before proceeding. Also, to be warned-demons tend to re-spawn after moving off screen to a new area and the returning. You can also train Thunder against demons using a stone which can let you choose what level you want to battle them and initially unlocks harder ones after completing the first ones. It's also optional to full heal yourself by paying with money on the game although the price increases after levelling up to a certain point. After completing the game All items and demons caught are kept in your inventory- and also the side mission items. However you can't use weapons of a higher level until you reach it, however you may use the same demons. Also, because the gameplay is basically repeated, you can go to places where previous soulstones were-so your choice can limit down to saving them up or spending them on something you need. Note that completing the game doesn't give access to all areas and you must play through the game as normal if you wish to reach certain areas. This also means multiple endings can be unlocked after choice of Dialogue. Plot Contains major story plot A stranger is caught between battle of two dragons, one which flees. The man then follows it to a nearby image and sought out the dragon by hunting it before it causes disruption in the village. The story then follows on to the life of Thunder who lives in spear village '''the same one the stranger entered. He lives with his childhood friend, '''River who came to spear village mysteriously and was raised by her 'grandfather', who lives with her in the same hut. Thunder is not known to have any parents, therefore lives on his own. River's grandfather has repetitively suggested the two are to be married, since of their intimate relationship. River and Thunder through this off although River is noticed to blush whenever this is mentioned. Thunder, on the other hand will either return the feeling or treat her as a sister depending on the dialogue choice the player has. Thunder explores outside his village and notices a dragon and the stranger. Thunder instantly offers to help although he had been warned 'your funeral', to state what trouble he'll be putting himself through. The stranger offers him his '''Soul jar '''and selects demons for Thunder to use in battle. After the battle was won, Thunder turns to see the man had fallen unconscious. Deciding it would be best, Thunder carries him to his village before collapsing just as he was going to enter Spear village. River then starts to notice how late it's been and decides to look for Thunder-even when her grandfather comments that he is probably taking his time. River find him and takes him to her hut. Thunder recovers but the man he found remains unconscious. Thunder tells them of the powers he was given and to prove it-summons a demons. To his dismay, it's quite weak and River laughs at him and finds the demon quite adorable. River's grandfather suggests that they go see the local doctor to sort out/ find out what's wrong with the man.